


Fuzzy Blue Lights

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, BestfriendJongin, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: One sunday morning Chanyeol asked Baekhyun for a cup of sugar and to be his fake boyfriend  because that’s the kinda neighbor he is.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“Thump Thump”

Hearing the knock on his door Baekhyun groaned into his pillow burrowing himself in his soft,warm blanket.

After the whole miserable week of college,he was too wiped from his biology midterm he chose to be bone-idle lazy on the weekend, but obviously someone had to interrupt his much needed sleep. 

“Thump Thump”

Baekhyun mentally cursed at whoever was at the door.

Removing his heap of blanket he trudged towards the living room rubbing the remaining  sleep from his eyes.

Stifling a yawn he opened the door, his forehead automatically furrowed seeing his neighbor standing with a cheesy smile on his face.

“Hey” his neighbor sounded overly happy and it was just annoying.

“What is it Park?” Baekhyun shot back without acknowledging him. 

Chanyeol somehow didn’t seem to mind his crankiness he replied cheerily, “Good morning”

“Did you come all the way to wish me good morning because I was sleeping peacefully” Baekhyun scowled at him. Well he definitely wasn’t a morning person. 

“Ohh you were sleeping, am so sorry” Chanyeol mumbled apologetically eyeing his messy hair which was probably sticking out from all directions, not that Baekhyun cared.

“It’s sunday i refuse to wake up before its afternoon...anyway why are you here?” Baekhyun wasn’t exactly friends with his neighbor and he specifically ignored this particular tall one, he wasn’t sure why though it was something he has been doing without any reason. 

“Umm I need some sugar” Chanyeol said hesitatingly licking his lips.

Isn’t this the most cliched excuse out of the book? Baekhyun thought only in silly romantic movies lame people run out of sugar or coffee and disturb their neighbors because in reality there are departmental stores just round the block.

“Really ?” Baekhyun asked looking surprised, arching his eyebrows.

“Yahh i really need some” Chanyeol flashed a shy smile.

Sighing Baekhyun nodded, “Fine you can come in, il bring you some sugar” he couldn’t just let him stand outside, Baekhyun might not be very social but he isn’t rude.

Showing Chanyeol his messy couch, which he has been procrastinating to clean for the past week but hasn’t gotten around he walks towards his small kitchen.

Chanyeol sat on the couch and felt something poking his butt, he immediately stood up to find a stray pen cap without the pen. He gingerly picked it up and kept on the coffee table which was equally littered with chocolate wrappers, papers and other stuff.

Chanyeol slightly wrinkled his nose shoving the things off the couch to one side so he doesn’t mistakenly sit on something else.

“Here” Baekhyun handed him a small cup.

“Thank you” Chanyeol replied taking it, he opened his mouth to say something then closed it abruptly. 

“Yah I gave you the sugar”  which was the code for you need to leave  _now_. 

“Baekhyun I need another help” Chanyeol began with anxiousness written all over his face.

This is why they say don’t let your neighbors in because they just won’t _leave_.

“What?” Baekhyun gritted his teeth.

“I..I needafakeboyfriend” Chanyeol blurted out too fast almost inaudible and incoherent that Baekhyun fails to understand any of it.

“Speak in a language I understand” Baekhyun ordered. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, “ I need a umm fake boyfriend” he finally said after a long pause.

“Do you think I keep that along with my jar of sugar? Is this some sort of prank?” Baekhyun snapped his face contorted with annoyance.

“No no, I am serious I need your help...Can you be be my fake boyfriend” Chanyeol protested weakly eyes darting everywhere.

“Wait, did you just ask me to be your fake boyfriend or am I imagining things because I swear i didn’t smoke any weed” Baekhyun eyed him with the most incredulous expression.

“Yah you heard me right, I am in dire need of your help Baekhyun-“

Before Chanyeol could finish Baekhyun stopped him raising his hand, “let me just pretend that you didn’t ask _that_ and can you like leave, I need to sleep this weird morning off” Baekhyun said shaking his head still not being able to digest what is happening.

“Please listen to me, my best friend keeps setting me up with these weird people, I swear he arranged this blind date who asked me to marry him the first time we kept and kept crying when I said no, it’s just bizarre. Jongin won’t stop until he sees me with someone” Chanyeol huffed a little as he finished his rant. 

“So just because you have a bestie who loves playing Cupid I have to be your fake boyfriend, sorry but I refuse to be a victim of this absurdity” Baekhyun crossed  his arms over chest, jaw hardening.

“I can’t really ask anyone else he is friends with almost everyone I know, but he doesn’t know you” Chanyeol bites his lower lip glancing at him.

“I could be straight or I could be in a relationship”

Chanyeol suppressed a smile,“Yah you are as  straight as a circle and I know you are single, have been since I have moved in next door” Chanyeol offers politely.

So maybe Baekhyun’s love life has been dull but he doesn’t need to be reminded, that too from him.

Baekhyun scoffed, “ I choose to be single it’s different I enjoy living my life on my own rules”

“Yah me too, and that is why I don’t want to date like for real, but Jongin is super persistent I need get him off my ass, you are my last resort” Chanyeol pleaded.

Heaving a deep sigh Baekhyun sat on the opposite chair pulling it closer but not very close keeping a respectable distance. 

“What is the point of having a fake boyfriend?”

“If he sees me with someone then he will stop with the” Chanyeol adds airquotes “ _Find_ _a_   _date_   _for_ _Chanyeol_   _agenda_ , we will pretend for a week or two... that’s all” he looks at Baekhyun with eyes widening in hope.

“And what happens after a week or two?” Baekhyun questions with a cynical tone.

“We break up of course, then i can tell him that I need time to get over you so obviously I can’t date others, you see I have figured out everything” Chanyeol spread his hands in the air as if giving a presentation, Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the dramatics. 

“And what do I get out of this?”

“You get to help me and be the bigger person” Chanyeol bargained with a beaming smile. 

“You must be joking”

Chanyeol slumped low on the couch dejectedly, he literally looked like a kicked puppy

Baekhyun felt a bit sorry for the other he contemplated the situation weighing the pros and cons, “But you aren’t my type”

“Am everyone’s type” Chanyeol sat up looking slightly offended.

Baekhyun chortled mockingly “Yah sure if everyone’s ideal type is yoda you fit right there”

Chanyeol’s mouth hung open probably feeling insulted, but he doesn’t say anything, he gulps and then retorts “Just because I need your help il let that one go”

“Umm so considerate” Baekhyun replied in a honeyed voice, so when do we have start this drama?” He tapped his fingers on the coffee table.

Chanyeol’s face immediately lightened up forgetting being insulted just a minute ago, “So you will do it?”

“What can I say am charitable like that “ Baekhyun puckered his lips concentrating on his nails suddenly.

“Oh my god thank you Baekhyun” Chanyeol gushed happily, “you are the best”

Baekhyun hummed in response. It might give him a distraction from his otherwise mundane life, also he could brag to his friends who have this wrong notion that his neighbor is hot, obviously Baekhyun had to laugh because Chanyeol is anything but hot maybe cute in a clumsy way not that he will tell him.

“We have plans to meet up this Saturday evening, so maybe I can introduce you there..”

“So what do I have to do there?”

“Pretend that you like me” Chanyeol smiled weakly.

“Fine I can try but I don’t know much about you other than the fact that you belong to those abnormal category of people who eat pineapple on their pizza” Baekhyun shuddered just thinking about it, he had seen that atrocious thing being delivered to Chanyeol’s apartment once.

“Hey it’s not that bad, I am sure you have never even tried” Chanyeol objected flipping his hands.

“Eww, please don’t give me more reasons to dislike you”

“Baekhyun you listen to nickleback I don’t think you should judge people” Chanyeol added sarcastically.

“First of all that has got nothing to do with you ruining pizzas with pineapple, and it was one time it came on my iTunes playlist and the volume was increased somehow, also they are not that bad” Baekhyun replied defensively, he knew his excuses were weak but he still tried. 

“Sorry to break it to you but like no one listens to nickleback anymore “ Chanyeol snorted 

“Are you here to criticise my taste in music or to need my help being your only saviour from your best friend’s wrath?” Baekhyun quirked his lips in a way that was supposed to look intimidating but right now in his teddy bear print pyjamas and mussed hair he failed to give the right vibe.

Chanyeol nodded with a soft smile, “so maybe we could keep aside our differences and discuss about our likes and dislikes etc a little so we don’t look completely clueless, how about that?”

“Fine” Baekhyun leaned back on his chair groaning slightly, his Sunday morning is already ruined now he has to learn about a guy who isn’t even his boyfriend. Life isn’t fair.

            

                   ▔▔▔▔▔▔▿▔▔▔▔▔▔

 

“So erm be a little nice”

That is the first thing that Chanyeol said as they reached to the place where he is supposed to break the news of his fake relationship.

“I am nice” Baekhyun declared nudging him harshly with his elbow.

“Ow” Chanyeol winced rubbing his arm, “that’s not something boyfriend’s do...can you be a little gentle”

“Whatever” Baekhyun ran his fingers through his blonde hair fixing it, “Be glad am doing this favour for free” He almost wanted to pat his own back for being so selfless.

Chanyeol let out a tired sigh deadpanning “Yes you have made sure to remind me a zillion times, now can we go inside?” He stuck his hand out for the other. 

Baekhyun bit his lips shooting a sly glance at him, taking his hand he smiled cockily “Sure sweety” and squeezes hard enough for the Chanyeol to muttered a string of curses.

  
...

  
“A karaoke really?” Baekhyun asked the moment they stepped inside the big room filled with a bunch of people.

Before Chanyeol could reply his friends called out for him.

“Chanyeol you brought a date?” a tall guy spoke with a astonished look on his face as he almost rushed towards them who Baekhyun guessed is the best friend. 

“Yah wanted to surprise everyone, this is my boyfriend” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to his side, he probably put in to much force because Baekhyun lost balance and fell on him awkwardly.

“Oof” Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun’s body weight cushioned  on him and he tumbled backward hitting the wall.

Baekhyun straightened up, looking up he smiled at the curious eyes on them. “That’s not the best introduction, I am Baekhyun the boyfriend of this clumsy idiot” he pointed at Chanyeol who was dusting his clothes with a scowl on his face.

“Aww you guys are cute” one blonde girl chimed in.

“Yah am definitely surprised because when did you even start dating?” Jongin asked inquisitively.

“Aah...we just started dating..” Chanyeol paused gawking at them swallowing deep. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes internally at his incompetence, “We are neighbors, and one night Chanyeol stumbled on my door drunk thinking it’s his apartment...so I took him in because he could barely stand on his own...and well one thing led to the other I agreed to date him after he asked me out like 5 times—“

Chanyeol threw a glare at him, then came closer draping arm around Baekhyun hugging him a bit too tightly cutting his story off “Long story short we are dating” 

Baekhyun squirmed in his hold uncomfortably but Chanyeol payed no attention and dragged him to the sitting area.

“Let go off me you big goof, you are squeezing me” Baekhyun’s muffled voice came out.

Chanyeol at once let go of his hold, “You could have said something nice about me”

“I saved your ass by coming up with a story, shut up” His _boyfriend_ hissed.

So much for being nice Chanyeol thinks. 

Slowly everyone expect for Jongin warmed up to Baekhyun who surprisingly blended well with his friends and didn’t embarrass Chanyeol anymore. 

“Why did you hide this from me?” Jongin enquired scooting closer to Chanyeol, sipping on his drink.

“Told you I wanted to give a surprise” Chanyeol patted his best friend’s shoulder.

Jongin just hummed, the suspicious look on his face refused to leave making Chanyeol nervous.

“So shouldn’t Chanyeol dedicate a song to his boyfriend?” the blonde girl who Baekhyun has come to know now as Seulgi babbled excitedly.

Which caused all others to hype him up even more and Baekhyun put on a shy smile which he considered appropriate for this situation.

With the constant persuasion Chanyeol walked  up to the stage and picked a song from the list taking a breath he closed his eyes before bringing the mic to his face.

“ _My_ _song_ _is_ _love_  
_My_ _song_ _is_ _love_ _I_ _know_  
_I’m_ _on_ _fire_ _for_ _you_  
_Clearly_ , _you_ _don’t_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _alone_ ”

So to Baekhyun’s absolute surprise not only did he sing but his deep voice was soulful and melodious. He had never expected his klutzy neighbor to be this good of a singer.

“ _And_ _I'm_ _not_ _gonna_ _take_ _it_ _back_  
_And_ _I'm_ _not_ _gonna_ _say_ _I_ _don't_ _mean_ _that_  
_You're_ _the_ _target_ _that_ _I'm_ _aiming_ _at_  
_And_ _I'll_ _get_ _that_ _message_ _home_ ”

Chanyeol crooned keeping his eyes fixed on him and it made Baekhyun shiver. The words flew inside his mind like a gushing wind almost making him think if Chanyeol meant even a little of what he sang. 

As he finished the song he stepped over to Baekhyun with a gentle smile.

“You are amazing” Baekhyun whispered breathily.

“Thanks” Chanyeol chuckled softly probably didn’t expect him to be generous with the compliment.

“Baekhyun looked like he was completely lost when you were singing...” someone commented from the back laughing.

“Really ?” Chanyeol smiled teasingly eyeing him.

“I..I mean you were really good” Baekhyun mumbled slightly embarrassed.

“Why do you sound like you heard him sing for the first time?” Jongin pressed quirking his lips.

“No I have but it’s just that he never fails to surprise me with his voice” Baekhyun recovered quickly throwing a small smile towards the suspicious looking best friend.

“Wow you are good” Chanyeol said in a low voice only loud enough for Baekhyun to hear.

“What do you mean?”

“The way you lied to Jongin just now, I almost believed you” Chanyeol shrugged casually before walking towards a friend.

Baekhyun nodded distractedly thinking that he didn’t have to lie. 

 

                   ▔▔▔▔▔▔▿▔▔▔▔▔▔

 

Baekhyun opened the door grumbling, “I was supposed to study and now you are telling me to go out with you, if I fail it’s your fault just so you know”

Getting no response he looked at Chanyeol who had gone quite and was staring at him through hooded eyes.

“W-what?”

“You look good” Chanyeol murmured putting his hands in his pocket. 

“Oh cmon save your compliments when we meet your friends” Baekhyun rolled his eyes trying his best to sound casual but he felt his ears heating up.

Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, “Yah sorry, my friends suddenly planned this party and they wanted you to come” he rocked on his heels awkwardly.

“It’s alright your fake boyfriend has got your back” Baekhyun winked as he locked his door.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written chanbaek fluff in a while so yah will add the 2nd chapter soon !!


	2. Chapter 2

“Baekhyun confidently told me you have a cat?” Jongin suddenly blurted out as he took the seat beside Chanyeol. 

Slightly confused Chanyeol replied “Well I don’t” 

“Yah I know but your boyfriend doesn’t, weird” Jongin furrowed his eyebrow. That was not a good sign. 

“Ohh..I told him about my dog...he is a little forgetful you know...”

So when Chanyeol had patiently tried to teach Baekhyun about these important details he had actually fallen asleep midway of the conversation, it was kinda cute how Baekhyun made noises in his sleep but right now he really wished that other had paid some attention. 

“Why do I have feeling that your relationship is very fishy?” Jongin taunted narrowing his eyes.

Chanyeol’s eyes bulged out in surprise, he knew his best friend didn’t really buy his story.

“Why would you say that?” Chanyeol asked innocently.

“Look at him sitting with Jongdae they seem to be more like a couple then when he is with you” Jongin shrugged.

So maybe they lacked a bit of chemistry. 

“Haha nothing like that” Chanyeol replied awkwardly scratching his head, somehow Baekhyun had become weirdly popular among his friend and would spent more time with them instead of his _boyfriend_. 

“If it’s isnt working out you can tell me the truth you know because this guy from my art class his name is Kyungsoo I think you are gonna really like him” Jongin suggested wriggling his eyebrows. 

 _Oh_ _god_ _not_ _again_

“Look, I have a boyfriend and I don’t want to see anyone else” Chanyeol was so done going out on dates. 

“How come I have never seen you holding his hand when you are like one of the clingiest person I know” Jongin asked challengingly. 

Why couldn’t Chanyeol have a dumb best friend who didn’t notice _EVERYTHING_?!

“Baekhyun isn’t the PDA type”

“Uh huh”

Chanyeol shoved some chips into Jongin’s mouth to stop him from speaking any further. 

So Jongin needed convincing. Sighing Chanyeol got up from his seat and chugged his beer to accumulate courage since he was being pushed at the edge. It was time for some actual action. 

He walked towards Baekhyun who was explaining something to Jongdae exaggeratedly his hand.

“Baek can I talk to you?” Chanyeol asked with a soft smile.

Baekhyun paused his very excited discussion and stood up excusing himself from the others.

Chanyeol led him to the kitchen.

“What? I was talking to them about this—“

Chanyeol suddenly cut him off by covering Baekhyun’s mouth with his own in a hungry kiss. It took a second for Baekhyun to ponder what was happening and responded immediately, completely surprising himself. Chanyeol’s mouth was warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Baekhyun opened his mouth with a low moan.

Finally when Chanyeol pulled away Baekhyun still looked dazed as he fluttered his eyes open, his heart was pounding in his chest.

“By the way Jongin is watching us” Chanyeol leaned forward whispering into his ears.

“What?” Baekhyun mumbled perplexed.

“He was kinda questioning the authenticity of our relationship, I am really sorry I kissed you I..I..just didn’t know what to do” Chanyeol was still standing really close his finger’s playing with a lock of his hair.

_Oh_

Baekhyun stayed quiet not being able to come up with any response.

“But thank you for you know making the kiss look believable, I really owe you Baekhyun” Chanyeol smiled before he moved away.

Probably Jongin had left Baehyun thought.

“You are welcome” Baekhyun murmured faking a smile. Chanyeol obviously too dense to understand he ruffled Baekhyun’a hair and left the kitchen leaving him shaken and a little bit disappointed. 

The rest of the night Baekhyun tried his best to mingle but somehow things seem to completely change, he could barely focus on anyone when all he could think about was the kiss and how Chanyeol didn’t even mean it. 

When most of the people had left Chanyeol slumped beside him on the couch drunk, he placed his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and closed his eyes. His soft hair trickled on Baekhyun’s face making him flinch.

“Don’t move I am trying to sleep” Chanyeol slurred sleepily.

So Baekhyun leaned back on the backrest trying his best not to move. It was unlike him because he didn’t remember ever letting anyone use him as a pillow. 

“You know I have been best friends with him since childhood I can tell when he is lying” Jongin spoke in hushed tone as he casually leaned on the wall. 

Baekhyun immediately glanced at Chanyeol who was already asleep, head almost slipping from his shoulder so Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol’s cheek gently to keep him from falling he didn’t want him to have a creaky neck or something. 

Not that Baekhyun couldn’t retaliate he had seen Chanyeol he was a shit liar. 

“Well did you realise the reason why he felt the need to lie ?” Baekhyun decided to stand up for Chanyeol once. 

“Why?”

“Maybe because you keep setting him up with weird people” Baekhyun stated arching his eyebrow.

Jongin chuckled, “Trust me most of them were exactly his type, but somehow Chanyeol always ended up nit picking and rejecting them for the most stupid reasons it was almost like he was waiting for someone” 

“So you knew this was fake?” Baekhyun enquired in a low voice staring at Jongin.

“Yah but il let this one slide since he obviously put in a lot of effort to ask you to make this whole thing believable I won’t ruin it for him, also it looks like I don’t really have to worry about him anymore” Jongin winked picking up his beer bottle from the table.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked confusedly blinking, his shoulder was starting to hurt so he straightened a little removing his hand from Chanyeol’s face causing him to stir slightly and face plant on Baekhyun’s lap like a dead log.

Jongin laughed quietly eyeing his unconscious best friend, “Take care of him, goodnight Baekhyun”

“Night, Yah il take him home” Baekhyun replied heaving a sigh, poking his fake boyfriend on his back repeatedly trying to wake him up.

...

So little did Baekhyun knew that dragging a giggling 6ft guy would be this difficult.

“Why would you even drink so many beers?” Baekhyun huffed as he pulled Chanyeol out of the elevator by tugging on his hoodie. Taking care of a trashed fake boyfriend was never in his to do list.

“S’orry...” Chanyeol apologised pouting

Baekhyun shook his head feeling tired but Chanyeol mumbled something incoherently.

“What?” Baekhyun asked gripping on Chanyeol’s arm tightly to help him stand, because he was as steady as a baby taking its first steps.

“I-I said I love you-u and..” Chanyeol stuttered eyes closed. 

“What did you just say?” Baekhyun froze for a moment. 

“I s’wear I-i s’still do..and..and it must have been s-so bad...”

Hearing Chanyeol sing or drunkenly attempt at singing Baekhyun groaned rubbing his temples with his fingers.

“And..And this...iss..how you-u..remind me...Of what I really am..yeah yeah..ooompff”

“Chanyeol you will wake up the whole building oh my god” Baekhyun cried out covering the other’s mouth with his hand. He did not sign up for this shit. 

Finally after a lot of convincing when Chanyeol bobbed his head accepting the fact that singing loudly at 12:45 am wasn’t civil, Baekhyun removed his hand from his mouth shushing him.

Baekhyun fumbled with the lock and after what it seem like an hour because Chanyeol kept snatching his keys away he managed to open the door.

He guided him to the couch, (read dragged) and laid him onto it panting, thankfully he had cleaned his couch just yesterday.

“Fuck! you are heavy” Baekhyun blurted out as he shoved a cushion under Chanyeol’s head.

“Don’t...don’t be mean to me...I am your boyfr..boyfriend” Chanyeol drawled out heavily

Baekhyun let out a dry chuckle “ Fake boyfriend you doofus” _Fake_

And yet he was taking care of him _,_ Baekhyunhimselfwondered when did he become such a softie _._

“Baek...thank y-you” Chanyeol hiccuped nuzzling his face to the cushion.

“Stop thanking me, go to sleep it’s late” Baekyun uttered pulling the cover over him.

Chanyeol did as he was told, he shut his eyes tightly, breathing loudly through his mouth. In minutes, he was asleep.

Baekhyun stood there for a few moments staring at him with a small smile before he retreated to his room and vaulted on the bed burrowing his face in his pillow.

Pretending so much was staring to tire him out.

....

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked opening the door to Chanyeol leaning on his doorframe smiling.

“Are you free this evening” Chanyeol looked at him gnawing at his lower lip.

“Why?” Baekhyun enquired. 

“So my friends are planning to go for this movie, and it’s a couples thing—“

So he needed him as a show, obviously. That was enough for him to understand.

“Nope” Baekhyun said popping the _P_ and fanning his fingers infront of Chanyeol’s face.

“What do you mean by no?” Chanyeol demanded wide eyed.

“No as in no,I won’t go with you this evening or ever...I am done being a part of this drama”

“Cmon you said you will help me out” Chanyeol urged jutting his lips out.

Nope, Baekhyun won’t fall for those cute antics.

“Well you said 2 weeks, and its over and with that my offer of being your fake boyfriend expires” Baekhyun stated.

Chanyeol nudged him on his arm, “Cmon don’t do this we are friends”

 _Friends_? Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“We aren’t friends, we went from being neighbors to pretend boyfriend’s now I am breaking up with you so we can go back to being neighbors again” Baekhyun huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

Chanyeol snapped his mouth shut eyes fixed on the floor.

“Also you don’t need me anymore, Jongin already knows that it was a scam he told me that day when you were completely wasted” Baekhyun revealed with a sigh.

Surprisingly Chanyeol didn’t seem to be fazed hearing that as he if it didn’t matter, Instead he looked up at him with a soft gaze, “one last date please”

“Give me one good reason?” Baekhyun implored biting on his lips. He waited with baited breath to hear his answer.

“My other friends really like you...they want you to come” Chanyeol replied grinning.

Baekhyun wanted to throw his hands at that, but he just said  “No I won’t go, bye Chanyeol” and immediately closed the door on his face fuming.

He didn’t even know why he felt so angry. What was he really expecting from him anyway? 

Chanyeol rapped on his door quite a few times after that but Baekhyun chose to ignore it putting on his headphones and concentrating on his very much neglected studies.

  
....

 

Baekhyun sauntered lazily leaving his warm blankets and couch to open the door, he was eating cheetos and watching Netflix like any adult would do on a Saturday evening.

Licking his hands he swung open the door with his other free hand, his finger’s halted in his mouth seeing Chanyeol standing there.

“Didn’t you have some place to be?” Baekhyun mumbled staring at the other who was dressed in a shirt and jeans, hair pushed back and immediately he looked at his own faded tshirt and crumpled shorts feeling self conscious he took a step back.

“It was a couple thing can’t really go alone can I ?” Chanyeol answered quirking his lips raking him up and down.

“Ohh...” Baekhyun pulled his tshirt smoothing it, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

Chanyeol casually stepped inside his apartment and closed the door behind him.

“I..I didn’t ask you to come in” He snapped.

Chanyeol chuckled deeply shaking his head, “Baek I didn’t ask permission before kissing you, do you really think I am gonna wait for you to invite me inside?”

Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed a little.

How was his clumsy neighbor being so eloquent out of nowhere and he was suddenly suffering from loss of vocabulary. Baekhyun internally blamed it on Chanyeol wearing the fitted shirt that was showing off all the taut muscles underneath making the words inside his brain jumble up. 

Baekhyun tore his gaze away and focused on the bland wall instead “Why are you here?”

Chanyeol moved closer, he placed the pad of his thumb on the his lips and brushed it lightly, Baekhyun’s pupil flared up at the touch.

“You have got crumbs over you face”

Baekhyun wiped his mouth roughly with his hand feeling embarrassed.

Laughing Chanyeol removed his hand taking it in his own he leaned forward kissing the corner of his mouth “Here it’s gone” he murmured licking his own lips.

“You are Gross” Baekhyun jeered feigning a disgusted expression.

“And you are just stupid” Chanyeol commented smiling. 

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun’s forehead furrowed automatically.

Chanyeol pulled him closer to his chest wrapping his arms around his waist he gazed down at him with his eyes almost sparkling under the lights of Baekhyun’s living room.

“You can’t insult me and then hug me it’s not fair” Baekhyun argued but made no effort to move away.

“I am stating a fact, you are indeed stupid...but I like you...I have always liked you probably since the day you moved in here wearing that eye blinding pink hoodie...you had me at that horrible fashion choice” Chanyeol smirked at him.

Baekhyun gaped at him with his mouth falling open, his face was heating up and heart racing but he wasn’t sure if it was because Chanyeol had bluntly ridiculed his fashion sense or his confession.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Baekhyun whispered. 

“That I hate your hoodie?” Chanyeol asked intelligently. 

“No idiot, that you like me” Baekhyun puffed his cheeks out.

“Ohh i was sure you disliked me since you always avoided me so finally I thought maybe if I asked you to be my fake boyfriend you will realise that I really like you” Chanyeol explained tightening his grip on him.

“That’s the lamest idea ever” Baekhyun groaned into his chest.

“I even listened to Nickleback for you” Chanyeol confessed with a misplaced pride.

“Yah you almost woke up our neighbors singing on the top of your lungs that night”

“So do I get a reply or not?” Chanyeol asked loosening his hold slightly so Baekhyun could look up at him.

“Do you think I would ever agree to fake date you if I didn’t like you? you are the stupid one by the way” Baekhyun poked his finger to the other’s chest making his statement clear.

“Guess stupid people attract each other” Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“Well this is the worst confession in the history of confessions—“

Chanyeol bent down and pressed his lips on Baekhyun’s soft ones, and everything went quite, he let his tongue slid inside his mouth in a gentle but demanding way, Baekhyun kissed him back gripping his hair pulling his face closer to his.

“Did you really kiss me that day to show off to your best friend?” Baekhyun implored huskily as they broke free.

“I was trying to prove to Jongin yes, I also wanted to kiss you but I was afraid that you will be mad at me...I really wanted to kiss you...” Chanyeol trailed off gulping.

“Ugh you are so clueless” Baekhyun groaned exasperatedly. 

“I am your clueless” Chanyeol whined pouting.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s now messed up hair and changed his mind about his neighbor not being hot, so may be was hot like really fucking hot, not that Baekhyun would admit it in open. 

.... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because asking someone to be your fake boyfriend can NEVER go wrong ;)


End file.
